Why You Shouldn't Write Your Name in a Book
by Deathgoyle
Summary: Was originally a CYOA but turned into this.. A series of Reader X (insert Race of Ivalice here).
1. Note from Author

Originally this was going to be a CYOA, but due to my on/off writer's block, the length I want the story to be, and how easily I can get confused with order of chapters; separated stories are the best option.

Reasons why I would post a reader insert on instead of a site like where this is a norm is because I don't want to wait for an Admin to approve my story or to set up another author account, one is bad enough. Sure Luna has a more professional fan fiction look while here you can pretty much post whatever you want (bad grammar included), more people come to this site so I'm more likely to get better and more feedback to improve myself as a writer then Luna.

These stories will be Reader X (Race) for all playable races found in FFA2. All stories will more or less start off the same way and so if someone has already read the first chapter of another part of the series can skip the first chapter and jump right into another story. All stories will take place in the same universe and routes may intertwine with each other. Endings will be your choice and jobs with depend on which race you choose to pursue. Most reader inserts are done through female point views but I will try making it as genderless as possible for all viewers, so no sex but some references may be made.

I know I have a few fics up but hopefully keeping more than one project can help me keep writing than letting it sit abandoned for years.

If you have read this far you deserve a cookie! Too bad I can't give you one though.


	2. It begins

Disclaimer: I think if I owned Final Fantasy I would be writing on this would I?

* * *

You weren't even sure how you ended up in here.

But then again, where exactly was "here"?

You were just skip- studying for class in the library when a big spine on the shelf caught the corner of your eye.

Usually you weren't a big fan of huge books, but at the moment you needed something to relieve your boredom.

You removed the heavy tome for a closer look.

It looked pretty cool if you judge a book by its cover. The cover had a winged serpent swallowing its tail with a crystal in the center and a lock on the side.

Since the cover had no title you open the book to look for one, to find nothing but blank pages. You looked on the inside of the cover and found a small inscription reading, "This story is yours, all you need is a name," and a blank line underneath.

Curiosity took you.

Why would a book like this be in a library, who wrote those words and why such a cheesy line?

Meh, what harm could it do?

You produced a pen out of your pocket, probably "borrowed" from a store or friend, and quickly wrote down your name.

A second later a single line appeared on the first page that you swore it wasn't there before.

"It all begins here".

Just what the hell?

A bright light flashed from the book and you shielded your eyes away, the floor fell from your feet making you dizzy as your world disappeared from you. You suddenly found yourself falling at high speed and yet feeling oddly cold. When your back met the ground you shivered from the freezing wet snow you fell on.

And that is how you ended up on the side of a mountain.

* * *

Well? Let's just see how far this takes me. I will try making a lot of references from the Final Fantasy series so happy hunting!


	3. Meeting the Local Wildlife

Disclaimer: I hope you know the drill by now. Through truly if did own this game it would have been remodeled into a PS2 game instead.

* * *

Well no sense of staying and freezing your ass off, time to move.

Picking yourself off the snow you started to look around to get a better view of your surroundings.

For miles on, there seemed to be and endless supply of snowy hills, small bits of frosted grass and shrubs, and a frozen river leading down.

Well with nothing else to go on you started down the river hoping to find someone or something that could tell you where you landed and shelter you for the night.

Walking further on you started to take in more details of the land.

There were a few tracks here and there. Some that looked like a bird's but seemed too large for any bird you've seen. A long "S" shaped track that looked like they belonged to a snake but why would a snake, and a big one at that, be doing on a snow covered mountain? And one more that really got you puzzled. These tracks looked as big as a man's but had sharp toe marks and a long thin track that reminded you of that snake track earlier. Was there a smaller snake with some big creature tracking it or was it the tail to whatever made the tracks?

Whatever it was, you just hoped you didn't run into it.

_Awrooo_

Shit

Just what you needed right now, to be eaten without a clue of what happened to you.

Maybe they didn't spot you. The howl was a little ways off but it could be just anywhere.

_Growl _

_Yelp_

_Whimper_

_Hiss_

_Snap!_

Or maybe not…

That sounded close _way_ _too_ close for comfort.

It may have been human curiosity that made you go look behind that iced shrub, Hell it was what brought you here in the first place, but this time it was worse.

You thought a wolf probably caught a wild cat or something and was going to make a meal out of it but no… The wolf was the meal! And the hunter, a winged lizard that stood on its hind legs and looked you straight in the eye.

Hiss!

It was also human curiosity that would get you killed.

* * *

Still haven't decided on the race you will encounter here but hey an update!

The tracks if you could tell belong to some of the monsters found in the Rupie Mountains; a white chocobo, a laima and an ice drake.


	4. Gather your party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything yada yada. Now where were we?

* * *

Well this was the end.

You tried blinking your eyes to make this nightmare end. But all you kept waking up to was to a blue dragon intent on having you for dessert.

_Hiss_

"Get doun!"

What when di-

"Ufff…"

You were eating snow after a great force pushed you down to the side. You turned onto your back to see what had pushed you only to be greeted by the sight of another lizard looking creature, but with clothes. Did your head hit a rock or something?

"Are you alright?" came a soft voice from behind.

You turned your head to the side to a long furred face and hunched over figure. Did this puppet from a Jim Henson movie ask you something?

"I don't see any serious injury, but Jin, come have a look at her."

Another taller figure approached you this one female. Lightly tanned, bunny ears, and white flowing hair, all dressed in white like a nurse. The bunny girl gave you a give look over before giving a quick nod. The mystic relaxed a little seems you passed inspection.

_Hiss_

"A little help wad be nice," said a guttural voice.

You looked over to the dragon and saw it beaten to a pulp, the other guy wasn't looking to hot either. The lizard man had a huge gash on his left thigh, ripped pants, and looked pretty winded.

Right then bunny girl started to whisper words to soft for your ears and a wisp of blue light leave her hands. The dancing light went straight to the lizard man and before your eyes his wounds closed up in an instant. Well it did the trick but he still looked pretty tired. The mystic said a quick incantation in a language you couldn't catch and a great ball of flame engulfed the dragon.

_Screeeh _

After that screech left that dragon's throat, the beast collapsed burned, bloody, and bruised.

Dead

"Well now that that's done," the mystic started looking towards you, "would you mind telling us you are?"

* * *

Well I finally got somewhere. Still no solid race romance/companion lead but now I've introduced three new characters. It's more of a pull between Bangaa and Nu Mou with Bangaa in the lead. When I first played FFXII I first thought the Nu Mou in clan centuiro looked like a mystic from the Dark Crystal but later they became one of my favorite races in the Final Fantasy series.

Another thing Bangaas have Scottish accents so his dialog will have a bit of that shown but hopefully not too unreadable or stereotypical. It will have a rough and butcher look and feel to Queen's English so if it doesn't look right try reading it aloud you should get it, or look for a Scottish to English dictionary on the internet. This happens to me a lot when reading Spanish I feel really stupid when reading it until I actually say it then it clicks.


End file.
